Choosing You
by wondering why i
Summary: How Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, came to be a Death Eater. Slash. Oneshot.


**Title: **Choosing you

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Summary: **How Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, came to be a Death Eater

**Warning: **Slash

**Status: **Complete. Oneshot. Will not be continued.

**Beta:** Catmint

oOoOoOoOoOo

Choosing You

As Harry lay in bed, he looked at the thin, pale arm that was firmly placed around his waist and holding him tight. Just like his own, it bore the Dark Mark. Harry turned over his own arm and ran a finger over the snake. He did the same on the protective arm around him. He liked snakes. They were loyal, smart, and only a small number of wizards could talk to them. He carefully turned on the spot to face his lover.

He hadn't seen Draco since that night at the end of their sixth year. After Snape had killed Dumbledore and fled with the young Slytherin, no one had heard from them. No one that Harry associated with, that was. The Order had lost their only spy, their only link with the dark side and had limited ways of getting information.

Harry had returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year after all, and had graduated with top marks alongside his friends and fellow students. Things were serious with the coming battles, and the students had done everything they could to get the best grades and learn as much as they possibly could and more. They would need to know as much as they were able to if they were to help win the war for whichever side they were on. Without the old Headmaster, some had chosen to home-school for their last year and others had been transferred to other schools by their parents. There had also been a smaller number of Slytherins.

After school, Harry had set out, on his own, to attempt to find the location of the remaining Horcruxes. Two weeks into his search, he had seen the young Malfoy for the first time in over a year.. He had felt a pang seeing him. Trying to keep his family as safe as possible had earned him a life of hiding from the Ministry at the age of just sixteen. The good person in Harry demanded he give the young man a chance. Harry soon found out that the young wizard was alone in the world. His mother had run away, his father was in Azkaban and Snape had been killed. Draco had his aunt, Bella, but she was always off on a mission for her master, and figured Draco was old enough to be on his own.

Harry didn't know how but, by giving Draco a chance, it allowed the blond to coax the Golden Boy over to the dark side.

He had shown Harry love and affection, and would allow Harry to forget the worlds expectations of him. He allowed Harry to be Harry and didn't ask for anything more. Harry did the same for Draco. They earned each other's trust and kept each other sane. They would spend hours cuddling, kissing, talking and just forgetting about their problems. Harry had even postponed his search for the Horcruxes. It could wait, since he didn't have much to go on anyway.

It was while they were cuddling a few weeks later near a small lake in the sun that Draco suggested Harry join the dark side and sit along Voldemort as his equal. Harry would not only have power, but he would also no longer be used like he was used as a tool by the light side. Dumbledore had hidden him away and only taken him out when the right time came. He gave Harry special attention and placed ideals in his head. Draco told Harry to take his time and think about it. He was letting Harry make a decision without pushing, and Harry appreciated it. No one else had ever let him make his own decisions.

Harry had still been pondering his decision when they had made love for the first time. It had been a little over a week since Draco and Harry had spoken about him changing sides. Draco had given his arguments on why Harry should join and had not brought it back up after that unless Harry asked him about it.

He had been leaning towards joining the Dark Lord, and that night, when Draco called out his name in pure bliss, his decision became final.

Losing his blond prince was out of the question. He had already lost so much. He wasn't about to lose something he had the power to keep; something he had wanted for a long time and that he finally had. After being told the news, Draco had spent the rest of the night showing Harry how happy he was. Neither of them had ever been happier.

A few days after, Draco brought Harry to see the Dark Lord. Harry made sure his love got all the credit for his joining, and Draco was rewarded by being brought into the inner circle, a much safer place and more amusing since Draco got to order around a small group of designated Death Eaters. 'Idiots' was what he liked to call them.

After receiving the Mark, Voldemort took Harry under his wing and showed him everything he knew and had learnt in his years as a wizard. He even allowed Harry to call him Tom, a privilege no one had ever received. During his lessons on the Unforgivables, Harry was allowed to use Pettigrew as his target and got the spells on his first try. When the time came for the Killing Curse, the rat had pleaded for his life as he had done in Harry's third year but only succeeded in wasting his breath and aggravating the young apprentice more. Harry hated the rodent with a passion.

Harry had also passed on all the information he knew about the Order. The first thing he had told Tom about was the knowledge of Horcruxes. Tom then personally moved the objects containing his soul and placed them all over the world. They were now almost impossible to locate. It would be nearly impossible to find every single one. He had also increased the security spells around them.

Harry had informed the Order that he was 'looking' and would return once all the Horcruxes had been destroyed. It was decided that he would lie and give false information such as whereabouts and the destruction of the objects. It had taken a while for Hedwig to get over his decision, but her love for him had taken over, and she went back to making his deliveries for him.

That was how Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, came to be Voldemort's equal and Draco Malfoy's lover.

He watched as Draco's chest rose and fell with every breath he took. It was one of the best sleeps they had had, when they were brought to live in one of the Dark Lord's Unplottable houses. It was perfect for just the two of them, and they were through with sleeping outside in caves and clearings.

Harry couldn't resist placing a soft kiss on the slightly parted pink lips. Eyes fluttered open, and emerald stared lovingly into grey. Both stares were filled with love.

"How's my Dark Angel?" the blond asked after a sweet kiss had been exchanged.

"Happier than I ever thought I would be." Draco saw the mark on Harry's arm, and he too ran a forefinger over the snake.

"Do you ever regret it?" he asked. He didn't think that there was one Death Eater out there who hadn't even once regretted joining. He himself, when times had been difficult, had wished he hadnot done it. Harry didn't waste one second in answering.

"I would never regret choosing you."

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N:** Well, that's it. I hope you liked it and please review. I reply to most reviews I get.

This fic was translated into Russian after I was asked for permission. The links can be found in my profile for anyone who's interested.

Domina Malfoy


End file.
